


Cuddling Prompts 23. Reunion

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony and Stephen are finally reunited.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Cuddling Prompts 23. Reunion

"You're back, oh God, finally, I've missed you so much, are you okay? Not hurt or anything?" Tony released him from the tightest embrace of his life to study his face.

Before Stephen could even open his mouth to answer Tony reached out to wipe away something - maybe blood, maybe dirt, Stephen had no idea - from his face. A second later Tony pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.

"You're back," Tony repeated with tears in his eyes and his voice. "Stephen…"

"Shhh." Delayed shock was setting in and Tony was beginning to shake apart in his arms. Stephen held him close, petted him and whispered soothing nonsense, glad to have the love of his life back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187488294666/obviously-23-reunion-for-ironstrange-i-mean).


End file.
